Toxic The Hedgehog
by ToxicTheSpartanhog
Summary: Toxic the hedgehog must fight a danger in his life. Teenage content later in story. rated T for: VIOLENCE.
1. The Beggining

"Toxic!" my mom yelled. _Oh great_,I thought ,_Not another lecture. _I was down in a flash "yeah," I said grabbing my coat " we'll be cleaning the house today" she said. "can I go over to Blast's house?" I asked. "NO" She yelled, I did my puppy face "PWEASE!" "Ugh," Mom grunted "fine" "YAY!" I said. _Sweet I didn't think that would work!, _I thought. I dashed out the front door, _I hope I don't see Jake on the way. _"Hey, TARD!" Jake yelled. _ugh, _I thought , _I didn't intend on this! Better run!. _I dashed away so fast I barely heard him say, " GET BACK HERE!". Finally I got to my best friend Blast's House.

"Crap," I said " I didn't I tell him I was coming...". I knocked on his door, his mom opened it " Hi Toxic " She said " Blast isn't home yet, But he'll be home soon , you can stay till' he get's back." "okay " I answered.

Authors Note: I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. I'M MAKING ANOTHER ONE AS WE SPEAK!


	2. Girls

P.O.V:Toxic

I saw Blast running toward the house , so I decided to surprise him, I got a new coat yesterday and he didn't know about it. I then took out some paper from my notebook and made a mask...*Creak* "Ho,Ho,Ho" I laughed like Eggman, "OH CRA-" Blast said and punched me in the stomach " GOD, Blast!" I yelled and fell over "Oh, it's you Toxic"he said Dimly. "Lil' bro What's Wrong?" I asked. _Crap, _I thought , _I'm_ _ talking like sonic..._."Hey," blast said "you're talking like sonic does my big brother!" 'Yeah, I caught that sorry..."i said a little worry in my expression. "Dude no need to be sorry" he said. " well," I said enthusiasm in my voice " Let's Go!" We both ran outside to the old tree farm, little did I know we would meet special girls there...

P.O.V:Blast

Me and Toxic were running ,or as toxic called it "dashing", I was a little gibberish after our little incident * **flashback * **_I was running home,when I opened the door I heard a laugh that sounded like eggman and a guy in a cloak jumped out I slugged him in the stomach "OW" it yelled "Toxic? I asked "God, Blast!" toxic yelled_* **end of flashback * **,**RMBLE**!**RMBLE** ! , "Ugh," I said clenching my stomach " I sure am hungry" Yea, me too lil' buddy " said Toxic. I looked in the distance of the abandoned ,what seemed like a dessert, tree farm. I spotted a cat and a mongoose, they were girls. "Mina&Blaze?" We yelled in union. We ran up to greet our older brothers lovers... Except, They weren't Mina or Blaze. Then They yelled "Sonic&Tails?"in union as we did. _Serious deejay-vou...,_I thought.

Author's note: TOLD YA IS"NT SHORT,HUH?


	3. the Meeting

P.O.V:?

I looked and I thought I saw my sister's crush,Sonic! OOO! Mina'll be soooo happy! "Alissa!" Yelled Katie (kat for short) "What, Kat?" I asked."It's a blue tails, and that's a green sonic!" She yelled."WHAT? IT'S GOTTA BE SONIC AND TAILS!" I was so sad/angry!we both looked at eachother "SONIC&TAILS?" we yelled in union...i then blacked out...for no reason...How~?~!

P.O.V:Toxic

_OH CRAP!,_I thought,_Mina just... wait... thats not mina and... thats not BLAZE?_ "NO WAY!" I thought out loud. "what the..."blast said as the cat ran up to us"HELP! ALISSA PASSED OUT HELP ME PLEASE!" She broke into tears. I couldn't help but wonder... is the cat related to blaze?

P.O.V:Alissa

"**HEY!",**

"_Who the..." I said,_

"**Heh,can't recognize me?" the mysterious figure said,**

"_Are You-" I was cut off,_

"**I'm Someone You Know VERY VERY WELL"It said,**

"_I only Know my-"I cut myself off **ME...**_

"**Yea" the other me said,**

"_**WE'LL BE FORMED!" THE DARKNESS BARKED**_

"_**NO WE WON'T!" ME AND ME YELLED**_

"Allisa!" huh, that was an unfamiliar voice it was,... a boy's voice...

Toxic "Get's Better And Better, Eh?"

Author's note: do you see a pattern in the three chapters so far?If you do then, leave it in your review! And the winner will get their fan character in my next story! TOXIC BEGGINS!


	4. 3 years later

P.O.V:Toxic The Hedgehog 3years after they meet the girls...

"Oh Great, Not again" Knuckles said,"What, Knux?"I asked solemnly, knowing it probably wouldn't work since I'm a boy but Eh I could try."Chaos Control..."he said. Heh it worked I should pay attention to Alissa more..."not even sonic could out run it" Knux Drooped low."I could" I said optimisticly "NO WAY" said Knuckles " a lil' shrimp like you? Uh uh". The Light was looming closer... I just dashed like sonic would, except he's in college and I'm not... Knuckles was impressed until the looming light drowned him in white."KNUCLKES!"I yelled. It started to get close to Blast's house it was 12:30at night he was most likely asleep I ran and grabbed him out of his bed."what the heck!" he screamed and almost kicked me again*FLASHBACK* _**"Ho,Ho,Ho" I laughed like Eggman, "OH CRA-" Blast said and punched me in the stomach " GOD, Blast!" I yelled and fell over "Oh, it's you Toxic"he said**_*END OF FLASHBACK*.I finally concentrated and a flame came blasting in the palms of my hands, I dashed faster than ever, _LIKE YOU'D NEVER HAVE SEEN. SONIC COULDN'T BEAT ME IN A RACE ._

Author's Note:_**N=O=N=E**_


End file.
